The mission of the Center for Health Services Research at the University of Washington is to promote and conduct policy-relevant research and analysis for health care decision-makers. Over the past four years, the Center has targeted its efforts in five main areas: 1) analysis of health manpower and rural health delivery issues, 2) planning and regulatory issues, 3) public expenditures for medical care, 4) evaluation of alternative delivery systems, and 5) long-term care. Examples of projects in each of these areas are described below. In the health manpower area, a recent report evaluated the past performances of and suggested future options for the National Health Service Corps. The Center is also involved in a Health to Under-served Rural Areas (HURA) grant to evaluate a number of interventions in a rural health care delivery system in Washington State. Among the changes will be the addition of National Health Service Corps physicians in the areas. Analysis will assess the impact of such changes on people's access, use and patterns of care over a three-year period. Work continues on a major four-year award from the Kellogg Foundation to evaluate the introduction of expanded-duty dental auxiliaries in private dental practices in Washington State. The study is being conducted in association with the Washington State Dental Association. In the area of planning and regulation, a grant to evaluate the adoption and diffusion of CAT scanners has been received from the National Center for Health Services Research. Work is also proceeding on developing a measure of regulatory intensity and on developing a theory of regulation for the health care industry. In regard to public expenditures for medical care, the Center is involved with the Medicaid Management Information System in Washington State. Work is being conducted to determine the number of Medicaid eligibles in the state and basic utilization patterns. A sub-contract from the Health Care Financing Administration through the State Department of Social and Health Services has been received to extend this work. Additional work in the area of planning and regulation includes assessing the impact of antitrust activities in the practice of dentistry and continued longitudial evaluation of the impact of certificate of need on hospital costs. With regard to evaluating alternative delivery systems, the Center is i (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)